Chuck vs Fangirls with a Splash of Color
by Shrimpy Kay
Summary: If you're from the board, you might understand some of this. If you're not, you won't understand any. And if you're Natty, well, this story was made for you. I forgot the fangirl part shh


Like I just said, this is mostly just something that Natty and I can laugh at. Some people (from TWoP) will understand some of this. Anyone else is really lost. Oh, and horrible writing, because it took about 10 min. to write.

--

Chuck dived, dodging the incoming bullets. But it was too late. They splattered all over his goggles, and it was then that everything became balls of color. "Morgan! I can't see!" he yelled out.

"Psshhheeww, got you that time!"

He groaned. "Fine, whatever. Let's play 2/3."

"Chuck!"

He groaned again, but suddenly stopped an smiled when he saw that it was Sarah. "Hey honey!"

"You do know you're supposed to be doing taxes now, right?"

"I don't, want to. There, nothing you can say to make, me do them. Nothing at, all."

"Please?"

"Okay." He turned to his best friend. "Sorry Morgan, I have to go."

"That's okay." The bearded man took a swig from the Red Bull bottle in his hand. "Whew! These things make me hyper! Weeeeeee! Chuck, wouldn't it be so awesome if we could be like Tigger? You know, like from Winnie the Pooh? Then we could jump around on our butts all day and--"

Chuck stared at him with a strange look on his face while follow his wife inside.

"Taxes? I hate taxes…oh fine…"

--

Two hours later, Chuck was sitting in front of his computer.

"How's it coming?" Sarah asked.

"I think it's pretty good."

She studied the screen. "Honey, you do know that 4x8 is 32, not 40, right?"

"Yeah, I--"

"And kinda is not a word, you shouldn't put it on our tax reforms."

"How is kinda NOT a word? Kind. Of. That makes kinda. Okay, maybe it's the way I'm sitting. I always have to keep switching positions, and maybe I think better if I sit Indian style…"

She shook her head. "Maybe we should take a break."

--

As a break, they were all watching a movie when Patrick Dempsey came on. "I love him!" Sarah exclaimed unintentionally. Chuck gave her an amused look. "Sorry, I'm kind of obsessed."

He laughed, putting his arm around her. "Trust me, obsessed is more like trying to sneak into Jessica Alba's house and then taking a picture to prove to your—yeah, okay, I'm going to stop talking now."

"Mommy, Daddy, can we go to Disney World?" their youngest daughter Natty asked.

"Why World? That's all the way in Florida. How about Disneyland? That's close by."

"Are you serious?" Kayla, their other daughter asked. "They don't even compare. Look at the names. _World_ is the whole world. _Land_ is just land. So Disney World is like Disney Land, only with water. See what I mean?"

Both parents studied her, their heads cocked to the side. "Not really, sorry," Sarah said. "Run that by me again?"

Just then her phone rang. "One second, tell Daddy."

Five minutes later, she came back with an annoyed look on her face. "He wants me to take a group of kids from church to go on a trip."

"Who?"

"My father!"

"Look, honey, just because you're a pastor's daughter doesn't mean you have to do everything he says!"

"Shh Chuck, people aren't supposed to know about my father!"

"I'm sorry, I can't keep a secret."

"Uch, I need some chocolate."

"Didn't the doctor say that—"

"SHUT UP, I want chocolate so I'm eating it."

"Okay, okay, okay."

They stood in silence for a moment. Chuck walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do."

He studied her hair, then grabbed it up in scrunchfuls. "I love your hair. Mousse?"

"Mm-hmm."

"How about we go for a car wash?"

"ooh fun!" Kayla and Natty screamed from the living room.

--

"I love carwashes!" both girls bounced up and down like little Tiggers (**A/N. Ooh this was used twice**) in their seats. As the water poured over the car, they could barely hear anything. "I love you!" Chuck tried screaming over the roaring water.

"WHAT? Can't hear you!"

"You're annoying when you snore! And you don't let me play paintball! And you make me do taxes!"

As they came out, Sarah asked what Chuck said. "I just kept saying all the things I love about you."

She smiled, content.

"Everything sounds better in a car wash, doesn't it?" he mumbled to himself so that she couldn't hear.

"What was that, honey?"

"I said I should probably finish those taxes."

(fade to black)

(no, wait-yellow)

(what about orange? Or green…ooh I like grey)

(Fade to…grr I can't decide)

(Fade to every color of the rainbow!)


End file.
